Toy Story 2 (1999)/Sound Effects
Sound Effects Used * [[AAAAHHH Screaming]] * [[Corey Burton Voiceover]] * [[Darth Vader's Breathing Sound]] (Heard once for the inside Buzz's helmet.) * [[Geronimo!]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 1 PE200101]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Glass Crash Sustaine PE112901]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Large High Pitch Bell PE190801]] * [[Hollywoodedge, No Parking Announcem TE010101]] (Heard only in the English dub.) * [[Hollywoodedge, No Parking Announcem TE010103]] (Heard only in the Latin American Spanish and European Spanish dubs.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601]] (A scream very similar to this is used for a girl frightened by Slinky Dog barking.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801]] (Heard 4 times; used for Woody, Jessie and Bo Peep.) * [[I Am Your Father (Star Wars)]] (Used for Evil Emperor Zurg.) * [[Jessie's Yodeling (Toy Story)]] (Debut.) * [[Luxo Jr. Squeaking]] * [[NOOOOOOO Screaming]] * [[SKYWALKER, CAR - VARIOUS TIRE SCREECHING]] * [[SKYWALKER EXPLOSION 08]] (Heard when Buzz blows up a security robot.) * [[SKYWALKER, FIRE - FLAMES QUICK ROAR BY WITH WHISTLE]] (Heard once in the beginning when Disney's credit appears.) * [[SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS]] * [[SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - SINGLE SHOT]] * [[SKYWALKER, SCI-FI GUN - TIE FIGHTER GUN]] * [[SKYWALKER SLURPING SOUND]] * [[SKYWALKER LIGHTSABER SOUND]] (Hums of it are used when Buzz feels through a set-up hologram.) * [[SKYWALKER LASER BLAST SOUND]] (Heard once in a SFX cluster as Buzz flies from an explosion, which's slightly higher pitched.) * [[SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS]] (Seconds before Al burps in Woody's face.) * [[SKYWALKER WHISTLING RICOCHET, EXPLOSION ACCENT]] * [[Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL]] * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOUNCE - FAST, VARIED JEWS HARP BOUNCING]] * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATCHET - SINGLE RATCHET CRANK 01]] * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD]] * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP]] * [[Sound Ideas, CRASH, METAL - LARGE METAL AND GLASS CRASH 03]] * [[Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD]] * [[Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02]] * [[Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 01]] (Used for Buster.) * [[Sound Ideas, DOG, SAMOYED - MEDIUM DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL 02]] (Used for Buster.) * [[Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01]] (Heard as Woody pull down to pop with snake in his boot.) * [[Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03]] (Heard once in a -12 pitch win SFX cluster; which's slightly higher pitch.) * [[Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - SLIDING SLOWLY]] * [[Sound Ideas, TELEMETRY - COMPUTER TELEMETRY: FUNCTION BEEP, SCI FI, ELECTRONIC 15]] * [[Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN]] (Heard once when Woody falling from a shelf on Buster.) * [[Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER]] * [[Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT]] * [[Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP UP]] * [[Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT]] * [[Tarzan Yelling]] (Used for Woody.) * [[To Infinity and Beyond (Toy Story)]] * [[Tom Hanks Voiceover]] * [[Toy Story Rex Roar]] (Heard in a deleted scene in "Rex as Godzilla".) * [[Wallace Shawn Voiceover]] * [[Wilhelm Screaming]] (Used for Buzz Lightyear when he dies and killed by Emperor Zurg.) * [[Woody's Pull-String Sound]] Image Gallery * ''Main article: [[Toy Story 2 (1999)/Sound Effects/Image Gallery]]'' Audio Samples